Die Liebe Ist Ein Wildes Tier
by MissJuliet
Summary: Fighting the Cavallone boss had already been irresistibly arousing – and now, even tenfold this exciting.


**Title:** Die Liebe ist ein wildes Tier  
**Pairing:** tyl!Dino/tye!Hibari  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** not overly graphic smut, lame title.  
**Summary: **Fighting the Cavallone boss had already been irresistibly arousing – and now, even tenfold (it's been ten years, after all) this exciting.  
**Word count:** 1306  
**Notes: **Dedicated to pikatic LJ, since the idea was born from our D18 spazzing. :3 Also, thanks to her for doing the beta.  
The title means 'Love is a wild animal' and is taken from the song _Amour_ by Rammstein.

Hibari snorted several times on his way to the bathroom. No matter how vehemently he'd like to deny it – the Bucking Horse improved a lot in the past ten years. Definitely, the time devoted to honing his skills and shaping his body into an impeccable sculpture of wiry muscles was not wasted.

And it thrilled the boy much more than he would like. Fighting the Cavallone boss had already been irresistibly arousing – and now, even tenfold (it's been ten years, after all) this exciting.

In his case, bloodlust composed of blood and lust in equal proportions.

Hibari really longed for a cold shower – congealed blood was hardly pleasant on his body and he couldn't actually lick it off any more.

He barged into the bathroom with a vexed expression. The swelling steam indicated someone else's presence in the facility, which only exacerbated his mood. He'd just have to oust that herbivore. Preferably breaking some of his bones.

'Oh, who's there?' said Dino, emerging from the shower, dripping wet, drops of water on his lashes. 'Come on in, Kyoya. There's enough room for two.'

Hibari made a disgusted face. 'Don't you have any decency, Cavallone?'

Dino would love to explain why exactly neither of them should be embarrassed – or consider it indecent – but Irie had warned them not to reveal too much information about the future. Or maybe they should for it to happen. It's the quantum, he'd said.

'Don't be shy, Kyoya,' purred Dino, grabbing Hibari's elbow and dragging him into the shower, shoving him onto a wall.

'Now, Kyoya. It's convenient. We'll waste less water and we can wash each other's back.' Dino accompanied the last sentence with a wink at his so-called student. Hibari shuddered in fury. This was going way, way too far to his own liking.

'Like hell we would. You soaked my clothes, you fucking herbivore. I don't have a change.'

'You call these clothes, right?' chuckled Dino, pointing at the torn shirt.

Hibari was about to deliver a lethal blow to this stupid Italian gob, but Cavallone was faster, catching his fist mid-air, his free hand capturing the boy's thin wrists and holding them against the wall over his head.

'I'm so going to bite you to death,' spat Hibari, squirming.

Oh yes, and Dino had predicted, that his cute apprentice would love to kick him in the balls, with his hands immobilized. Forestalling his action, he ground his very own knee to Hibari's groin and with a slightly different intention.

'Nngh,' Hibari stifled a gasp and shot Dino a killer look and gave him his best predatory smile.

'You're digging your own grave.'

'You're always so cute when you're pissed off. It never changes.' Dino's persistence in teasing Hibari was clearly suicidal. And he slammed Hibari further into the tiles, pressing full body to the boy's slender frame, driving the air out of his lungs.

Hibari tried really hard to push away the steel wall of muscles – as well as ignore Dino's hardening cock against his thigh. Not to much avail, though, as his primal bodily reactions seemed to overtake.

'Cavallone. What do you think. You're doing?' growled Hibari, low and feral and slowly losing control.

Dino released his wrists to place his hand at the nape of Hibari's neck, kissing his jaw and lower neck. The boy took his chance to twine his hand in the sun-kissed damp hair, yanking hard. He sensed Dino smiling against his skin.

'I'd say I'm seducing you, only that I had already done that ten years ago, no?' The Italian laughed, nibbling at Hibari's lobe and then delving his tongue into the boy's ear. His other hand drifted south and begun fondling Hibari's ass.

Hibari attempted to escape from the touch – plainly because he, no, his body, only his body enjoyed it more than he'd ever admit – but that resulted in nearly fusing with the tiles, as Dino advanced his frame even more, grinding their ribs, both of them relishing at the bitter friction.

As Hibari's breathing became short and a tiny groan escaped from his mouth, Dino paused his ministrations to pull the other's pants down.

Freed of the tight, wet fabric enclosing his erection, Hibari let out a silent sigh and bucked his hips forward. Dino responded with rubbing his own cock against Hibari's, hungry lips claiming the smaller mouth. Hibari dug his nails into Dino's back and kissed and bit back, all teeth and claws.

'Hey, Kyoya? I love you regardless of which self you are now' he murmured into Hibari's savage lips, while his hand closed around their erections, stroking them together, making Hibari blink in sudden surge of pleasure.

'W-whatever. I hope that my older self considers this as an act o-of infidelity and will penalize you accordin—' The rest of the sentence was lost in Hibari's gasp, as Dino slid one finger inside him.  
'I shall be looking forward to it.' Dino chuckled as he explored Hibari, adding then a second finger and flexing them inside. The boy screwed his eyes shut, and Dino placed his lips at the corner of the younger's eye, cooing and kissing off the lone tear that had welled up.

The Italian hoisted his student up, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck before pulling the cheeks apart and entering cautiously. He quickly captured Hibari's half-parted lips, his own clashing with gritted teeth.

'What t-the hell are you-- waiting for?' panted Hibari. Dino smiled and kissed those spiteful lips once again, rocking his hips almost languidly, but picking up his pace. Water was trickling down Hibari's back, along with the shiver that raced down his spine, as delightful hotness replaced the faint pain. He could feel every fibre of his body reverberating with the hot, throbbing flesh inside him, laced his fingers in Dino's golden hair and limbs entangling around the Cavallone boss. The Italian's erratic breathing against his chest and the hum of the water nearly stifled his moans that he was unable to strangle in his throat.

Hibari kept pulling Dino closer, to make him drive in deeper, to the very core, the already leaking pre-cum smearing on Dino's abdomen and his toes curled up and his nails scraped the tanned back, urging Cavallone to simply _fuck. Him. Harder._  
'Cavallone. I'll bite you to death if you don't stop beating round the bush now,' he only managed to grunt and Dino shot him a remarkably lustful and mischevious glance from under his heavy lashes, before complying with a smirk and thrusting in much more seriously and faster and deeper and Hibari's breathing became ragged and thoughts lost any coherency that could have been left. Dino kept slamming their fused bodies into the wall, his grip firming on Hibari's hips as he approached the climax.

He bit into Dino's shoulder, hard, as he came, canines drawing blood and legs clenching around Cavallone's waist. Dino's thrusts ceased, whilst his lips fed those heated words _"Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya"_ into Hibari's ears.

Hibari disentangled himself from Dino's hold and slumped down, his wobbly legs unable to support his body. He threw his head back, chest rising and falling, evening his breathing. Dino knelt besides him and leaned to kiss him down his neck and licking off the sweat and water that had accumulated.  
'You know, it's funny,' said Dino, nuzzling in Hibari's damp hair. 'I kind of remember deflowering you, in different time and settings. But it hadn't happened as of yet from your perspective, right? Seems like you'll lose - or you've lost - your virginity twice. Not quite common.' He giggled as he nibbled teasingly on the other's ear lobe.

Hibari sighed and gave Dino a weak punch, more because of a habit than conviction.  
The aftermath suddenly made the perspective of their following fights much more exhilirating.


End file.
